The present invention relates generally to analyzing medical imaging data, and more particularly to region clustering forest for analyzing medical imaging data.
Landmark detection is an important step in many medical image processing and analysis applications. One conventional approach to landmark detection is based on predicting landmarks through hierarchical spatial dependence. Initial seed landmarks are first detected, and from the seed landmarks, another set of landmarks is detected. Another conventional approach to landmark detection employs a type of regression forest to simultaneously predict offsets to several landmarks and then verify the predictions with discriminative models. An important issue in landmark detection is the reduction of computational costs by providing fast and accurate results.